Decorative light strings are used to communicate a joy of a holiday season, to draw attention to merchandise, or to simply decorate or adorn an object. Decorative light strings have been used to adorn trees, shrubs, and houses. Decorative light strings are used both indoors and outdoors. In some lighting situations, power sources for such decorative light strings are difficult to tap or unavailable altogether. In such lighting situations, batteries can be used to provide power to light strings and to other decorative lights.
Batteries, however, may have a power supply capability that changes in response to changes in battery charge, ambient temperature, number of charge cycles, etc. When used to provide lighting power to decorative light strings, variations in the power supply capability of batteries can be manifest by variations in brightness of the decorative light strings. For example, the brightness of the decorative light string may decrease in response to charge depletion of the battery over time. The decorative light string may thus become less decorative over time.